Tell Them to Kick Podex
by DragonFire1207
Summary: What if Damasen, Bob, and Small Bob were the ones to use the elevator? Sometimes doing the right thing means knowing when to step back and let someone else shine.
1. Chapter 1

"No," Percy said realizing something. "There is another way."

"Bob does not understand," Bob said.

Annabeth looked at him, her face a mask of concentration; she wasn't sure where he was going with this.

"You guys have to go ahead."

Recognition appeared on Annabeth's face. She nodded her head in a mix of defeat and resolve. "You need to go we will guard the doors."

"But Bob's friends will die," Bob said.

"We know. But it will mean more to the group to have a titan and a giant to help them than just two demigods." Percy knew that sometimes you didn't have to lose friends, sometimes the right things to do is to know when to step away. Being a hero means being able to do the right thing. The truth was his friends deserved a second chance. The world needed his friends more than the two of them. Even though he was also dooming Annabeth with him, he knew she wouldn't leave him. This was the best option for everyone.

"But the prophecy?"

"It still stands. Whether there are some others or they really include us. We answered the call. We did what we could. Now you must choose. You deserve another chance. Our journey ends here. I'm going to try to burst Tartarus' heart."

"I'll press the button," Annabeth added. "Now go, we don't have time. Percy can you open a vein of the Phlegethon, we'll need enough for a last stand."

Just like that the tables have turned, they knew what needed to happen for them to win the war. The gods could not be trusted, but friends can be. Damsen drew away from Tartarus and unleashed the Maeonian drakon on him. Bob helped to clear a path to get them to the doors. Having already drank from the fiery river they stood ready to help their friends reach the House of Hades.

"Bob, Damsen, tell our friend we demand they kick _podex_!" Percy yelling running to a vein where he directed pressure to build up in the giant's heart.

"Goodbye," Annabeth said giving each a quick hug. Damsen, Bob and Small Bob stepped into the elevator. Bob had tears in his eyes and Small Bob was trying to reassure him by rubbing against his legs. Damsen had a proud look on his face.

"We will make you proud."

Smiling sadly, she pressed the up button and got ready to fend off monsters.

Percy seeing that their friends were in the elevator burst a few veins and arteries. At first, Percy wanted to see what would happen if the heart would stop but that only slowed Tartarus down. The drakon was fighting purely out of fear now, Damsen made him fight and now the drakon either lived or died. Running away would only mean death. The only chance for it was to get Tartarus away from his troops and away from demigod who was popping veins like confetti. Unfortunately for the drakon he knew well enough to stay away from any and all rivers.

"Percy look out!"

Percy dodge fast enough to avoid the javelin thrown right at where he was just a second ago. "Thanks!"

Just like that, they fell into a pattern. Annabeth warned Percy of any projectiles while Percy guarded the doors. As Annabeth got restless she picked up a spear that fell near the doors and threw it back in the monsters' direction, it impaled an empousa in the side making it trip up a Cyclops and the two went down. After that Percy put a few projectiles near Annabeth's position to pick off those that got too close.

Percy considered the Lethe. Could a primal force be forced to forget? If he drained the rest of the rivers and only used the Lethe? Or if he simply made this form of Tartarus' forget or at least for twelve minutes?

Monsters backed off as Percy burst a vein filled with waters of the Lethe. After the first few times, Percy realized he could tell the rivers apart. Now the monsters couldn't cross the moat that was being created with the Lethe water. That should stall for some time.

"How much longer?" Percy asked Annabeth over the roar of the falling waters colliding. The Phlegethon and the Lethe combined to create steam…which gave Percy an idea.

"Eight more minutes!" Annabeth answered, she tried to keep her voice quiet enough not to be overheard by the monsters but that was unlikely.

"I think we can manage that." Percy burst another large vein of the Phlegethon directing it near the moat of Lethe water. It created a smokescreen making it hard for monsters to throw their javelins and spears at the demigods. On the downside, it means the demigods also weren't sure when a missile might be thrown at them until it was high above the steam.

Percy cupped another handful of the Phlegethon water. This was a terrible idea but he won't be able to go on without it. He hoped he had one more trick up his sleeve. Watching Tartarus he burst a vein of Lethe water. It slowly inched its way towards Tartarus. He himself seemed to forget the demigods as he fought the drakon. Either he thought they were already there or in his vessel he can't multitask or he adrenaline was keeping him focused on the drakon, either way, worked for Percy and Annabeth.

Lastly, as Annabeth waved her hand at Percy he realized they had another five minutes. Seeing the drakon losing he got ready to give the old man Tatarus a heart attack. Not the way you should treat your elders but Percy figured this case was an exception. He didn't know how they would get out of this but they knew one thing, they would stay together.

As the drakon finally lost out and Tartarus went about leisurely untangling himself from the drakon the demigods knew it was now or never. Percy got ready for one last explosion, this time taking everything out and away from the demigod's direction.

Tartarus knew that the demigods were alone, he also knew that where ever his son went Gaea would not stand for it. Or he could always throw them into the void by cutting off the blond demigod's finger from the button with just a throw of a knife. Well maybe not, his control over his vessel may not be that accurate. Maybe he could just throw an axe and sever her hand or shoulder. That would work too.

"Prepare to die slowly and painfully demigods."

"Nah, you first, age before beauty as they say," Percy replied.

"I cannot die," Tartarus bellowed.

"True, but maybe you can forget then?" And with that Percy tore open Tartarus' heart putting everything into emptying it right at the enemy side.

"What are you doing! You cannot…." The last was done out as Tartarus stumbled. It might not kill him like it did some monsters but it could push him back just enough to….

POOF!

With a loud pop, Annabeth found herself leading on empty air. The Doors of Death were gone and the javelin and sword she leaned on them dropped to the ground. Quickly she picked up the javelin she thought might work the best for her. She started to go to Percy but the ground started to rumble. Oh-oh. "The heart! Where do we…?" The rest was droned out as the ground started to droop downward like a deflating balloon. The demigods found it difficult to keep their footing. Percy called the Cocytus to gently lift them up. It made him feel cold and miserable but he used all those feelings to push them farther away from the gaping crevice between them and Tartarus. Now on one side of the heart, he looked to see Tartarus standing on the other. At this point, the heart looked a bit like a peach. Percy tried not to think about it. His legs gave out, and Annabeth held him up.

"We have to get out of sight of the monsters. We need to regroup." Except that it was only them so the monsters are the ones who would be doing most of the regrouping, but that went unsaid.

"What do we do now?" Percy mused. He was in no shape to be going anywhere. He tried to ignore it but he was starting to feel the aches and the exhaustion from using the rivers.

Then Annabeth thought for a moment. "Percy if this is the heart, further that way was the toes then the head must be in that direction."

In a moment like this Percy thought of his friends. If they had Piper, she could have tried to make Tartarus fall asleep. If they had Leo, he could have tried to blow up the heart. Or maybe that could be arranged on the head.

"Why was he unaffected to the Lethe water?" Percy asked.

"I don't know. But if he is immune, maybe we'll find something at the head?" Annabeth said. "If only we could make him fall asleep. Even Gaea can be slowed down that way. She can't awake often because of her mass. But what are Tartarus' limits?"

"Maybe we can knock him out?" Percy said absentmindedly. He could barely focus on the conversation.

"Yeah, a coma," Annabeth murmured. "but that can't work. You blew up a chunk of his heart and he seems-" She looked around the bend but now that she thought of it, what was Tartarus' reaction? He was a primordial deity. He could not die, or so he said. There were others before him, there were others after. Maybe he could die, and he just doesn't want us knowing that. Pan went into the void. Ouranos was cut up into pieces…Maybe Tartarus could too. That's a bad idea though. If he was to die, what would happen to the monsters? Would they be sent to Hades? Hades would hate them for the inconvenience. They had no choice now.

"If only we could get to Hades from here…." Percy murmured. Annabeth ran her fingers through his hair to relax him. She looked around for the Phlegethon.

"Yeah, if only. We should have asked if there was an exit here." Annabeth thought out loud.

"Then we could just get to Hades and ask politely for a ride home," Percy said, at this point, he wasn't really thinking about anything he was saying. He was seeing stars, and that made it hard to focus. Annabeth finally spotted a puddle of burning water. She lightly rested him again a wall and quickly picked up some water. It burned like Hades but Percy needed to keep move. After getting another helpful dose of flaming water he finally was able to sit up on his own.

"Not sure if there is any way, but maybe we could pray to Hades. I'm not sure how he could help."

"Maybe he could lead us to an exit," Percy said hopefully. It was unlikely but Tartarus was still part of his realm. The waters themselves also were in Hades…

As Annabeth silently prayed to Hades, they notice something happening in the water. It wasn't that noticeable, but the Cocytus started to call to them as never before.

_Come with us._

_Yes, follow the river. You will feel true misery as never before._

_Hades says to jump in the river, idgits._

On that odd note, Annabeth looked to Percy and silently asking him. "Do you think?"

"When in doubt, follow the sound of wailing," Percy said.

Off they went. Stumbling in the direction the waters seem to direct them. The demigods kept looking over their shoulders that none of the monsters were following them but they seemed to be regrouping because there were not many and those that they found they just hid from them.

Upon arriving at a point where the river went under some rocks (Percy figured this must be Tartarus' chin) and then the voices changed.

_Jump in the water!_

_Yeah, jump in the water, cakesniffers!_

_Join us!_

"Maybe this was a bad idea?" Percy said.

"We have no choice," Annabeth thought, "maybe this river can lead us out of Tartarus."

"If not?" Percy asked.

"Then I'll pinch you and you can get us out of there," Annabeth squeezed his hand.

"Together?" Percy asked.

"Together," Annabeth answered.

The demigods jumped into the river. Feeling the current Percy propelled them faster in that direction. He channelled all the hopelessness he felt into pushing them further. He let the river have his misery as long as it got them out.

As the rocks above became to close in more, they had to submerge themselves fully under the water. Then the cave opened up and with the addition of Percy's commands, the demigods were spat out of the mouth of Tartarus.

Shaking, disheartened, and exhausted the demigods slowly got up and saw that just below them was a sizable ravine just below them. The water must have angled down, Percy thought, he felt the peak of the river before it slopped down, probably further up the pharynx and into the brain. The force of his push must have hurled them out of there.

As they finally were getting their breathing back to normal, the ground began to rumble. They looked to see an approaching dark chariot.

"Get in the chariot, honey," Alecto commanded Percy and Annabeth.

"What?" Percy looked surprised to see Mrs. Dodds again. She seemed just as happy to see him, which is to say none at all.

"I said get in the chariot. I'm to throw you out need the exit that Orpheus took. You know the drill."

Annabeth was already ahead of Percy. "Never look back."

"Good," Alecto said. "If you die, then you're not my problem."

"Wait die?" Percy asked getting on the chariot seeing as they had no other choice.

"I thought you said you knew the drill." Alecto was getting annoyed, she spurred on the horses.

"We look back and the other doesn't make it back," Annabeth guessed. She turned to look at Percy with fear in her eyes. She grabbed his hand, and he squeezed to show his support.

He knew that it might not work for them. Annabeth would be tempted to check and double-check. Percy was too loyal to contemplate that he might leave her behind. He gulped. "So where will we be dropped off anyway, in the mortal world that is?"

"Cape Matapan, from there you can use Nico's emergency kit to Iris message your friends to pick you up. That is if you don't drop dead before you can let the ambrosia do its job."

As Annabeth looked down, she saw a backpack on the floor in the shadowy part of the chariot. Alecto had her foot on the shoulder straps. This way the backpack wouldn't fly out of the chariot when it changed acceleration. As Alecto took her foot off the straps Annabeth took the backpack with one hand, the other holding on to the chariot, and Percy used one hand to open the backpack. Inside it's just as she said, a demigod's emergency kit. There wasn't much ambrosia, not when split between the two of them. As Percy was about to reach for the ambrosia Alecto's voice stopped him.

"Don't eat it before you get to the mortal world. You're more dead than alive. I can still smell the remains of Death Mist on you. What were you demigods thinking?" For a second Mrs. Dodds almost looked proud of Percy. Almost. "If you end up in the Fields of Punishment, I might just let my sisters whip you instead."

"Thanks, I guess," Percy said looking at Annabeth if she heard what he did. Annabeth just shook her head subtly.

The chariot slowed and then stopped; the demigods took that as a signal to get out.

"Beware, as soon as you go enter the tunnel do not look back," Alecto warned. "I hope Hades did not waste his time on you."

"It's the prophecy isn't it?" Annabeth asked. "Hades is more scared of Gaea than he is of Tartarus, isn't he?"

Alecto thought for a moment. "She is rising. Tartarus is lethargic. He does not take action often. He does not go beyond his kingdom. He knows to send his monsters instead. Just get through this moment first. Don't waste this chance, you will not get another."

On that note, the dark chariot disappeared, and the demigods turned to the dark tunnel. At its center, it seemed to lighten into a grayish colour.

"One thing left to do." Annabeth turned to Percy and held out her hand.

"Seems so," Percy replied. "We're staying together, Wise Girl."

"Just don't look back, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, her eyes glittered with the fear of never seeing him again. They are close to home, yet so far away at the same time.

Percy hugged her one last time. Holding hand they marched into the tunnel looking forward.

* * *

A/N: I got the idea of this after rereading HoH. I'm not sure about the rating so anyone thinks otherwise just mention it in a review or PM me.

Also: I have very little knowledge of how the anatomy of the head. I didn't want to write the esophagus, so I just wrote "pharynx" which seems to be the general name for that part is above the esophagus on diagrams.

And Yes, one of the references is to Carmelita from _A Series of Unfortunate Events_.


	2. Chapter 2

The elevator dinged, and Clytius stepped back.

"Leo!" Hazel yelled.

Leo quickly threw a screwdriver at the Elevator of Death, past the silently menacing giant and hoped for the best. If this didn't work, he would never forgive himself.

He could have wept with relief when the doors open spilling dark mist into the House of Hades.

The three figures who stepped out were not who he expected, "Oh Hades." _Is that a tiger?_

Hazel whimpered quietly, Gale the polecat screeched on her shoulder. She realized that all that effort was for nothing. Their friends didn't make it. Just as Leo was thinking about how they will have to make their last stand something unexpected happened.

Clytius looked surprised but didn't get a moment to speak before the giant slapped into him. The shorter one stumbled a step but then after a second lunged at one chain on his left with a- what is that- a broom. In the dim light, something glistened off the broom shaft and there was the sound of the chain snapping. The Elevator to Doom and Back (as Leo had called it in his head) shuddered.

The tiger for a second looked to be made of bones. After a glint of tusks, Leo realized it was a sabre-tooth tiger. Seeing an opening. the tiger pounced on Clytius. The tiger annoyed the giant. The giant tried shaking the tiger off his leg but the other giant kept making it hard to balance. Leo wanted to laugh. He thought this is what Percy must have looked like when carrying Juno across the little Tiber, all gangly and squatting trying not to drop the cargo and keep balance.

Leo and Hazel weren't sure what to do, so they backed away in case the new arrivals would turn on them afterward.

Dark mist was emerging from around Clytius as he tried to get this new arrival off him but not before the smaller giant snapped the remaining chain. The doors of the elevators slammed shut and the elevator itself disappeared.

"No!" The House of Hades shook with the ghostly voice, Clytius glared at the big giant who opposed him. "Damasen, why do you fight me? I know Iapetus is useless now, but I expected better from you. Let me help you prove yourself to our mother! We are on the same side, you ungrateful titan! You dare oppose your parents?" The voice was chilling it seemed to echo from around the chamber.

The fog neared Leo and Hazel, but Clytius seemed too preoccupied with the giant. Now the skeletal tiger had made it on top of Clytius' head which looked ridiculous since Clytius was grappling with Damasen like those wrestlers you see on TV.

"I have been disobeying our parents for a great deal of time now. I do not intend to stop now." The larger one said in reply. He was still grappling with Clytius.

The smaller giant paused, not sure if to help him then turning around he headed for Hazel and Leo. Uh-oh. Hazel tensed and got ready to weave the Mist but hesitated. On second thought, Leo could totally take the small one, compared to Clytius, the smaller one seemed less terrifying.

"You are Percy's friend's yes?"

That surprised them. Not the opening line they were preparing for. Wearily, they nodded.

"Percy and Annabeth sent us to help. Small Bob, Damasen and I are good friends of Percy and Annabeth. They said for me to tell you: 'we demand they kick podex'."

Leo's first thought was, "Small Bob?"

Bob the giant indicated the skeletal sabre-tooth tiger. Oh, that explains that I guess, Leo thought, If only Damasen was called Large Bob, that would complete the set.

Hazel wasn't distracted, "What happened to them?"

"Someone had to press the button, they were true heroes." At that Hazel stifled a sob. Bob looked down and quickly continued sadly, "They said we were needed for the war effort."

Well, that sounded like the foolishly heroic things they would do. Leo still couldn't believe Percy would let Annabeth stay with him; or Annabeth Percy. Leo knew how loyal he was, but, maybe, just maybe his time with the Romans changed him. It sounded like just the sort of duty-obsessed thing the Romans would do. Maybe Frank thought him something after all. Still, whatever it was, it cost them two of his friends. Annabeth wouldn't want to be separated after so long, but still, this was not what they expected. How in the Hades were they to fulfill the prophecy now?

Meanwhile, giants were still talking. "You cannot kill me," Clytius said smugly.

"Neither can you, brother." To emphasize his point, Damasen punched Clytius with his elbow.

"Actually big guy we can. All we need is a god and a demigod working together." Leo piped up uneasily as he backed away from the menacing fog. Leo kind of felt better that the giants were on their side, though and he was starting to feel twitchy. He really wanted to hit something now after the news he just got. From a quick glance at Hazel, it looked like Hazel shared his opinion, her fingers were curled into fists.

"Well, let's see if a titan or a giant can stand in the place of a god," Damasen told him.

"And titan!" Bob added. He was eager to show off his skills. Small Bob agreed with a rumbling purr, or was that just the sound of bones rubbing?

"While that is good news I'm afraid that this is not your fight." Leo turned and saw Hecate. "You may not be their enemy, but Clytius can only be defeated by fire. This would be my role, but the demigods have yet to finished their part." As she said that she looked at Hazel. "Release Clytius, Damasen. This is not your fight."

This distracted Damasen for a second, and it was enough for Clytius to break the stalemate with Damasen. He brought his hands up to break his hold at the same time as pushing Damasen back. As he stumbled, Clytius brought down his hands together on Damasen's head effectively knocking the big fella out. When he got out of the Doors the group already looked like they went through something but Damasen until then held his own.

Leo had been feeling kind of useless but he finally saw his chance to chuck some fireballs up some giant's nose. He was soon corrected on that front as he tried to channel a column of fire at Clytius only to have him absorb it and Leo. Oops. On the list of smart ideas, his actions might not have been the cleverest. When something is advertised as all-consuming you would think that maybe they should have been ready for that one. The dark mist engulfed him. For a moment it was lights out for Leo.

Then the next moment he could breathe and see.

"'Wh-what…?" he said. He found himself to be standing in a different place than before. Around him was white mist. In front of him was Bob. For a second there, he panicked not remembering what was happening and why a buff Einstein was standing protectively over him. _Oh right. Titan. Good to know. Being babysat by a titan named Bob totally doesn't make me feel useless, not at all; thanks for asking._

He saw that Hazel and Hecate chatting up the giant about what happened but Hazel just told him to stay in the white mist. Given her expression, he decided not to question her orders further. "Good to know, white mist good, dark mist bad." He felt a lot better at least knowing that the giant and the titan were on their side but Hecate was stalling. Curse the gods and their need to test the worthiness of demigods. He would have thought that at this point the Seven had proven themselves but apparently not.

As the fight progressed Clytius, the usual thing at this point and saying how Gaea needs them as sacrifices, etcetera, etcetera. Damasen and Bob were like 'bring it on'.

Clytius was clearly trying to act all macho with his Stygian iron sword even though the odds were not in his favour. His sword was cool and Leo would totally look into getting some of that to work in the forges. Or at least make something for Hazel later since she's a child of Pluto.

Leo and Bob occasionally trying to slow him down while Hazel was his main opponent. Leo's fire wasn't doing much damage, he counted all his moves and Bob got him out of the dark mists' range in time.

Then when Clytius insulted their friends, Hazel lost it. She screamed, and as they ducked away from the giant, gems struck Clytius from every direction. He screamed as he bled ichor.

"That's for Percy, Nico, Annabeth," her knees shook, in anger or exhaustion Leo couldn't tell, but Hazel stood standing, "That's for destroying my father's altar!"

The giant was peppered with holes from the gem-missiles. Growling he yelled, "Worthless child-"

"Worthless? I think not. There are tricks that I did no teach her." Hecate looked pleased. That's right! Leo thought, _All hail Hazel, Queen of Gems!_

From there, things continued in a typical fashion: insert giant's boasts, goddess being really unhelpful, and as usual, the demigods end up having to cross their fingers and hope the gods would keep them alive. Leo was questioning again why they even bothered to help the gods. Hazel just looked at him and said that it was Hazel's dad's crib, and so her choice.

Luckily, Hecate helped Hazel in her fight occasionally. When Hazel was losing steam, suddenly the rest of their friends popped in. All cool and suave Jason said "Sorry we're late. This the guy who needs killing?" He looked questioningly at their odd assembly of allies but presented a unified front in front of Clytius. Leo tried to signal, _We'll talk later_.

In that instance, Bob seemed to think Hecate wouldn't mind more of their intervention because he charged back into battle not just supporting Leo. Leo followed his lead. Now, this, this is good, no way Clytius can absorb his flames when he's weak and distracted.

When the final blow, or rather blast of flames, from Hecate's torches, set the giant's hair on fire, Leo was glad that that was over. The giant body fell and disintegrated on the remnants of the altar. Very appropriate, Leo thought, let it be a sacrifice to Hades, he will love that. Some godly friends would be mighty helpful.

Of course, Hecate took all the credit for Hazel's work. Surprise, surprise. Hazel's breathed raggedly in the quiet chamber. Hecate got to the point fairly quickly, "Hazel Levesque, take your friends away from here. I cannot advise as to your new allies," she glanced as the Damsen, Bob and Small Bob, "that is another one of your crossroads. You need to decide on your own."

Hazel was definitely feeling unappreciated by the looks of it and underwhelmed. So much for good advice. She did most of the work. Hazel ran and played Pasiphaë's gauntlet, she used the maze and her expectation against her. She was breathed raggedly and Leo thought about passing her some ambrosia. He saw her get slammed into a wall earlier and by how she moved, she definitely hurt something. Well, at least Hazel was free of that pole-cat, as Gale went back to her mistress.

"Do not look to me for gratitude daughter of Pluto. Make your way to Athens. We will see what will result of your work. All the giants have risen, they are stronger than ever. Let's not allow Gaea to make a joke of the Feast of Hope, make sure she is stopped." With that, she vanished as did the mist.

Frank ran and hugged Hazel.

The Necromanteion grew unsteady, more stela fell down around them.

Leo forced a joke, "she must be a joy at group projects."

The crew of the Argo II looked at the two giants and pet sabertooth tiger.

"Do you mind explaining?" Jason asked.

Surprisingly Nico was the one to answer. "This is Bob, and…"

"Damasen," Bob said indicating the giant and then pointed proudly at the sabre-tooth tiger, "and Small Bob."

"He is my friend. He helps around Hades' Palace," Nico said. "What happened?"

"They needed someone to press the elevator button for twelve minutes. They sent us instead of going ahead. They trusted that we were needed more than they were," Damasen answered bowing his head in respect. "They are true heroes. My counterpart, Mars, would approve of their actions. They told us to tell you they demand you kick podex."

Nico looked shattered, and Jason looked like he wanted to give him a pat on the shoulder but held back. What's that about? Jason's been real protective of Nico lately, Leo thought.

"We have to leave," Jason said, reminding them of the chamber falling apart around them, "Frank.."

"I'm out of favours from the dead," Frank replied.

"Wait, what?" Hazel gave her a questioning look.

"Your unbelievably awesome boyfriend called in some favours with the dead, as a son of Mars. They led us here… through the dark passages," Piper told her.

Seeing the room become more unstable Hazel looked to Nico telling him they needed to shadowtravel.

"There is no way I can shadowtravel this many people and with...," Nico sentence trailed off while looking at Damasen, Bob, and Small Bob.

"No need, we will find our way," Damasen said, "We know how you smell, we will find you."

_Not creepy at all_, Leo thought. _He really hoped this alliance worked out because otherwise they would more monsters chasing them._

"And I'll help you, Nico," Hazel replied to Nico. With her newfound powers, she looked like she could do anything.

"Grab hands!" Nico yelled. Then he turned to Damasen, Bob and Small Bob, "We will see you above ground."

They quickly formed a circle. Leo felt himself melt into shadows and they were off to the Greek countryside above.

* * *

A/N: Some lines used from House of Hades. I tried not to go over everything that's already in the book beyond the bare minimum. It will be different after this point, I think.

I hope this answers the question of the likelihood of this being possible (I mean, Nico is like right there, no way is he allowing Bob to get killed by the rest of the seven). As much as I'm a Percabeth shipper, Percy's fatal flaw is glaringly obvious. Sure, he's loyal to Annabeth, but after SoN and MoA, I would think he would realize that he has other friends to think of too. Sure maybe Dark!Percy would just say _to Hades with it_ as long as he had Annabeth, but even if he acted in vengeance, the best vengeance against Gaea would be to defeat her. The best they could hope for is to get into Elysium (at that moment when they decided). Annabeth is smart, she loves Percy but she wouldn't allow emotion to overside her decision on such an important decision. The Seven already assembled so they can check that off the prophecy but since they also just checked off "foes bear arms to the doors of death"...

Anyway, let me know what you think about the chapter and just the whole idea.


	3. Chapter 3

Leo wasn't feeling so hot. Shadow-travel didn't agree with him.

"You know...I think I'll sit down." He promptly collapsed. His friends didn't tease him about it, which he was thankful for. They sat down with him. After a quiet moment, they shared stories.

Frank got promoted to praetor. _Cool_, Leo thought_, at this rate soon most of us would have a chance at praetor. Octavian's face would be priceless._

Everyone was happy for Frank but he acted all humble, he just shrugged it off. "But-" he said, probably trying to direct their attention to someone else when he was saved from the attention.

The Argo II sailed towards them with a very grumpy looking satyr at the railing. Leo figured Coach Hedge was secretly happy to see them.

"About time," He yelled, "It's not polite to keep visitors waiting, cupcakes!" Beside him stood a visibly exhausted Reyna. Covered in scratches and soot, she was barely recognizable.

The cavalry had arrived.

Jason flew Piper up to placate Coach Hedge. She told the coach that the worst was over so he could watch his martial arts TV marathon. With a lot of charmspeak she kept him calm enough to listen to all that she had to say.

* * *

Leo sullenly munched on some strawberries as Reyna filled them in on her hard journey to catch up to the Argo II and losing Scipio in the process. She still looked distraught at the _coup de grâce_ she had given Scipio. Her resilience was admirable. The rest of the seven and Nico let her talk at her own pace out of respect for her sacrifice.

After sitting down for an impromptu picnic on the hillside, they talked strategy.

They figured it might take a bit for the Tartarus Trio to arrive so he let the pulley system lower the Athena Parthenos. The gold and ivory cult statue glinted in the sunlight. Her dress seemed to say, _Look at me! Look upon the Athenian war treasury and add to its glory! _Hopefully, the cult statue protected them from any actions Gaea might make against them.

Mostly, Leo figured they were all thinking the same thing as him. Everyone focused on Nico in case he made any indication of the status of their friends.

They didn't notice the time before the weary Tartarus Trio made an appearance. They seemed worse for wear, Gaea probably tried to eat them alive most-likely.

"Ah, good, we have found you," Damasen said.

Coach Hedge bristled, and tried to reach for a weapon but forgot they forced him to leave it on board the ship for this exact reason. They didn't trust his word to not try to attack their new allies. Piper gave him a warning for good measure. _Play nice_, she seemed to say. Coach just bleated in annoyance that he won't get to beat anyone up.

The trio looked at the new arrival but said nothing. Reyna just stared at the odd trio. The sabre-tooth tiger seemed to sniff her and purred as he rubbed against her.

"That was fast." Frank noticed. Like Frank, Leo figured it might take them longer. Without Nico, they wouldn't how to exit the Necromanteion. Then again, the giant and the titan probably have been there before or smelled their way out.

"We had to fight off mother, but she is used to her sons wanting to be hidden rather than fighting her will. We must hurry, I do not know when she will try again," Damasen said.

"Oh-h-kay," Jason replied and looked at Leo questioningly.

"What's the hurry?" Leo said, trying not to look too much like he was stalling. "Won't Her Glaring Highness protect us?"

Bob looked to Damasen and scratched his chin, making himself look like the titan version of Einstein. "He is right, I can feel the statue's presence."

Damasen just looked at the Athena cult statue thoughtfully. "Very well, but it would not be wise to linger too long."

"Great! Grab some snacks, we're planning how we're going to save our friends!" Leo said cheerfully. Nico looked even more gloomy if it was possible.

"Leo, I haven't felt anything yet, but they are in Tartarus. Who knows what's going on down there," Nico said glumly, "We can't do anything,"

Jason put his hand on Nico's shoulder who looked at his uncertainly. _He probably wondered if he would shadow-travel Jason's hand away from him_, Leo thought, Nico was still seriously creepy.

"That is not necessarily true," Damasen began saying, "We know what happened there, more or less. They were defending the Doors of Death. They were cornered and weak. They could not have lasted long. Even so, the fact that you know nothing of their death, son of Hades, says much about their status. They are either suffering a slow and painful death or escaped. The first option is unlikely, Tartarus seemed to favour absorbing the essence of his enemies. The second option is plausible given the experienced demigods, but in my years I have known little hope to be present in these situations."

"If they aren't dead yet, then I would bet on them surviving," Piper stubbornly said.

"It is true. Percy and Annabeth seem quite powerful and resourceful," Reyna said.

"So what do we do now?" Leo asked.

"Something has to be done about the statue," Reyna said, "That was part of the message Annabeth sent me. A Roman leader must return it as a peace offering to the Greeks."

"Yes, Annabeth did write something on a napkin, we burned it at Hermes' altar," Bob spoke up helpfully.

"But don't we need 'the giants' bane' for the final show-down with Mother Nature?" Coach Hedge asked. "We can't be at both battles, cupcakes."

"The camp needs it more," Jason said. He turned to their new allies. "We have all the help we need."

"And," Nico began saying, "Since the cult statue is a pretty big symbol, it would help resolve the long-established tensions between the Greeks and Romans. It might even do something about the gods' split-personality. They wouldn't be at war with each other."

"Jason's right, too many of us have had a vision of Gaea rising at Camp Half-Blood." Piper added while twirling Katoptris in her hands,

"Besides, Katoptris has been showing me that the Roman legion is gathering reinforcements. They are too close to Camp Half-Blood for comfort."

Reyna cursed in realization.

"Octavian seriously needs to get a one-way ticket on a catapult," Frank murmured.

"Okay but..." Leo started saying, "What about the deadline? Feast of Spies, anyone?"

"Spes," Jason corrected, "The Feast of Hope is on August 1st."

"Which makes fourteen days till our deadline," Frank reasoned.

"We wasted eighteen days on a journey that typically takes two or three days," Hazel lamented.

"Well, that's just a sunny prognosis for us isn't it?" Leo added. Their past trip didn't bode well for their future journey. "Ignoring all the possible ways this could end. It still leaves us with the next problem: the size of Miss Popularity." He stuck his thumb out over his shoulder to indicate the gleaming cult statue.

"I was hoping some of you would have the answer to that issue," Reyna looked at them.

"Maybe the Labyrinth?" Hazel offered.

"That would not be wise, even if we joined Reyna we would not be able to guarantee her safety and timely arrival," Damasen replied.

Leo shivered. That place was not something you just casually visited. Nonetheless, Leo tilted his head in contemplation, It could work if Hazel joined her to keep her safe. "You're needed here. Plus the Prophecy of Seven. So how about: No?"

Hazel nodded glumly realizing the only way to use the Labyrinth was if she joined Reyna.

"I'll go." Nico said and looked at Hazel, "Before you argue, I can shadow-travel-"

"But-" Hazel started saying. Jason also looked like he was about to protest.

"I can take short-trips, Reyna will make sure nothing happens to me," Nico looked at Reyna.

Seeing everyone's reluctant agreement, Reyna said, "Very well, but I would have preferred it to have a third person on this quest."

"Coach Hedge," Frank said, then after a pause said, "He's a good warrior, perfect for the role."

Reyna turned to Hedge, "A faun."

"Satyr," Hedge corrected. "You'll need my diplomatic skills to not get attacked by the Greeks. I'll just make a call-er..., I mean, get my baseball bat."

"Alright then," Leo said clapped and rubbed his hands, "Places people. I'm just gonna get something rigged up for the statue." He turned around and got back on board, he couldn't take much more of talking. He felt he needed to do something proactive. _If this is my fault, then I need to do something to fix it._

Leo's friends still hung out down below as he worked onboard the ship. When he first got back he told Festus of their new friends but he didn't have time to rig up anything more concrete for the giant and titan.

Sure the ship could hold the Athena Parthenos but a giant and a titan might be stretching things a bit. If one of them stood on the shoulder of the other like some strange cheerleading routine, they would roughly equal the height of the cult statue. Still, that doesn't really give an estimate as to the added weight to the ship.

Leo, knowing now that the statue would be taken care of, figured the fuel required would go back to about the normal rate. When taking into account the two guests meant more fuel, he can't exactly measure the dudes' weight now, can he? Even Leo's not that insensitive.

That meant he would have to guess and hope they wouldn't run out of fuel till Festus found another place to fuel up. Not like they had any other choice, they were their allies so they can't leave them behind to fend off Dirt-Face.

Besides the matter of fuel, there's the question of where to house him. Small Bob could still fit in the lower levels, though Small Bob would have to be careful of his tail. Damasen and Bob were another matter, should he rig up a tent on the upper deck? Would they mind? What if one of them or, gods forbid, both get seasick? The statue at least was placed horizontally so it fit well enough but he figured their twenty-foot allies wouldn't like that. Tents it is then. One could have to stay near the foremast and the other near the quarterdeck, or stick near the mainmast. Leo decided not to pursue it further without their opinion.

Instead, he went to the main engine room. He spoke with Festus on keeping a closer eye on the ship's equilibrium, even more so than before. Festus responded in his typical language of mechanical creaks. Before Leo left the engine room, he told Festus if he could look into the schematics for how to best add a gangway. The rope ladder wouldn't work well for giant and titan. Even if they didn't rip it out, they could have to get on board at the same time on opposite sides or risk tipping the ship over. Or that's at least in theory. Festus creaked confirming that he would look into it.

Leo then ran back to rig up a harness of Nico. That was easier to do. Soon he was done and was about to go back but saw Jason already running towards him looking excited.

Jason tacked him in a hug, "They're alive!"

"Who?" Leo thought, did he miss a monster attack or...Wait-.

"Percy and Annabeth are alive. We just got an Iris message."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for the reviews!

Sorry, it took me so long. At the latest, I was hoping to update every 2 weeks but university got in the way.

I'm not sure if the formatting will show so fingers crossed.


	4. Chapter 4

"In the bend of the seaboard one comes, first, to a headland that projects into the sea, Taenarum, ... near by, to the cavern through which, according to the myth writers, Cerberus was brought up from Hades by Heracles." - Strabo, _Geography_, 8.5.1.

"Hecataeus of Miletus gave a plausible explanation, stating that a terrible serpent lived on Taenarum...called the hound of Hades...But Homer... note did not give it a name or describe it as of manifold form..." -Pausanias, _Descriptions of Greece_, 3.25.5-6.

.

Annabeth squinted in the face of the new source of eye-watering light. To her sensitive eyes from being underground for so long, the light was near blinding. She blinked to try to get rid of the tears.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, you?" Percy asked. He sounded really tired but something else too.

"I've been better," she said while resting her head against the cave wall to support her so as to not accidentally put too much pressure on any fresh wounds.

"How about an ambrosia square?"

"Yeah, thanks," she said as he passed her one.

"I think we are near water."

"Now that she focused on it she could feel the faint smell of the ocean. Her senses felt dulled after her excursion in Tartarus but it was starting to come back.

"I'm going to go ahead."

"Wait," she felt an instance of panic. She didn't want to be left alone. They only had each other. Being so close to freedom she didn't want anything to go wrong. They just need to get to their friends.

Percy looked ahead, his eyes having adjusted to the new source of light, it wasn't much but it was too bright for their overly sensitive eyes. Annabeth realized the same thing. "Grab my hand, but I'm going to try to reach some seawater and then we can get our bearing."

Annabeth felt a little better from the ambrosia square but her body was slowly adjusting to normal pain levels and now she realized that was a bad idea. She might just pass out soon if the ambrosia couldn't keep her standing. She had barely eaten, ambrosia might not be a good idea on an empty stomach. Maybe Alecto was right, the food for the immortals and the land of the dead did not mix well. She needed to be able to stand on her own before trying ambrosia. What if there wasn't enough mortal food in her to stop her from burning up? Holy Hera maybe she hadn't thought this through, then again her head felt lightheaded for a while now, the malnutrition was having an impact on her cognitive abilities.

As they moved farther from the underworld, they heard more echoes of conversations. It sounded like tourists. Great, just what they needed.

They checked every corner to make sure there was no one and dodged people as they hid behind stalactites. The fluorescent lighting was giving Annabeth a headache but she leaned on Percy as they seemed to head in the direction of the sea breeze. It kept getting stronger and stronger until natural light replaced the fluorescent lighting. The echoes of voices soon were no match for the noise of the crashing waves.

Percy leaned her on the tunnel and she didn't dare sit down in case her legs wouldn't get her back up again. If she stopped properly, she might not start up again. "I'll try to heal up in the sea."

Annabeth knew it was petty, she didn't want to be alone. Nonetheless, she nodded.

Percy kissed her cheek, gave her a loving look and turned to the waters below. The rocks were sharp; the water was fierce; the weather was beginning to change from sunny to stormy. Given their luck, it might just be an omen of ill luck. _Don't jinx it. _Annabeth breathed in and breathed out slowly trying to focus on not falling part this close to freedom.

Percy jumped in. For a second she was scared he would hit the rocks. Instead, the waters rose to greet him like a loving mother waiting for her son to come home. The rocks just let him pass as if protective brothers saying, _well it's about dam time._

Annabeth hobbled closer to the opening of the cave to catch a glimpse of Percy. The water was so turbulent that she wasn't even sure why she found it so mesmerizing, maybe it was the fact it was a relief to see a body of water that didn't want to kill or torture them. She flinched, she might not be able to look at drinking water the same way after getting home. After being in Tartarus for so long she felt like ages have passed while they drank river-fire to stay alive.

Then, noticing her train of thought, she realized she couldn't see Percy. _Where was Seaweed Brain? What was taking him so long? What could-_

He emerged grinning, the sea raised him and he outstretched his hands, "_Let me show you the world!_"

"You geek!" Annabeth felt the corner of her lips quirk up. She couldn't help smiling at her dork. She wouldn't have it any other way. She was glad that the sea at least helped him feel better.

She put the knapsack that fell down her shoulder back on and grabbed his hands and tried to not think of the descent while she was still so weak. "What took you so long?"

"Ichthyocentaurs," Percy said grinning tiredly.

"So you got to meet some after all."

"Yeah, it turns out they rather not get accused by Poseidon of letting me get myself killed."

"So they knew we were here."

"No, but they were expecting some kind of breach through the Doors of Death. They said they saw troops up top."

She looked up and realized that the mountain would be a good place to station newly released dead soldiers.

"We can't take on an army right now much less a few who are out on patrol."

"That's what I was thinking." He said, "Ichthycentuars said they can help you with your injuries." They were slowly sinking into the water. A bubble of air surrounded her. Annabeth would have preferred it if Percy was in the bubble with her but said nothing.

"Hey! I'm Arthur," An ichthyocentaur said startling her. "You must be Annabeth, we got a combat medic who could help." They wasted no time, they didn't seem to want to stay near Percy and Annabeth long, to not get dragged into politics, or at least that's what they said last time.

She turned and saw there were another half a dozen troops, the water didn't allow her to see farther than that. The clouds were coming in and turning the turquoise waters a deeper darker shade.

The combat medic approached them, he wore Asclepius' conventional symbol on his chest and his right arm sleeve. "Sup', I'm Dr. Clamme and I'll be looking after your injuries today." The doctor was warmer towards them then Artie, maybe it's his bedside manner kicking in but he was more approachable.

Arthur set her down on a cot. Careful of the air bubble, he tended to her injuries. Soon the cool water was making her drowsy and she felt herself drift off.

.

.

.

"Annabeth?" a familiar voice asked.

"Hmmm?" Annabeth said half-heartedly.

"Annabeth, we have to go, you've been discharged."

She looked around and it was only the two of them. "Where are the others?" The sea was darker than before. The sun wasn't blinding but it was clear the sun was setting.

"They left. They saw to it that I could look after myself and that you were patched up and they were off. The good news is they left some brownies. They didn't want to share their stash of brownies but figured being half-dead and escaping the Tartarus warranted a welcome home party."

"So we got brownies." she deadpanned.

"Not just any brownies. They are Aphros' brownies. These are precious currency, not everyone has such a great teacher in cooking." Percy slowly ate his brownie to make the brownie last. Annabeth could sympathize with finally being able to enjoy good food on a traumatized stomach.

While shovelling a brownie into her mouth, she asked the time.

Percy told her the day. "Time is hard here, but according to their calendars, which they had to sync to ours, it's July the eighteenth which means we have fourteen days till the Feast of Spec. According to the charts, it means we are maybe six hours behind the Argo II, if they left after the disturbance at the House of Hades. We are near the Caves of Diros so if we're lucky they would have been sailing near the coast and maybe could pick us up somewhere around Cape Matapan."

"If not, we have to get back somehow," Annabeth stated matter of fact, she would feel better with a map and her laptop, but that was long gone. Of course, nothing is easy, getting out of the underworld was half the journey. They weren't with their friends just yet.

"Did you let the crew know we are alive?" Annabeth asked.

"Uh-" Percy looked sheepishly around, "No. I didn't want to leave you; plus, brownies." She shared his sentiment and his face was so helplessly cute that she couldn't find a reason to chastise him.

"Let's go, then we need them to at least know we are alive," Annabeth said.

Once on the beach, which was harder said than done, they were near the cliffs so getting away from the possible enemy troops and to a beach to make an Iris Message wasn't easy. They were mindful that there seemed to be tourists walking around some distance away. If the caves hadn't split them out where they did, they might have had an awkward encounter with tourists.

They proceed to arrange their offering. Annabeth rummaged in their souvenir backpack from Tartarus, Percy created mist and called out "Fleecy do me a solid, show me Jason on the Argo II." They hoped that worked because that's as much information as they knew.

After some interference, the mist formed to show the crew on a picnic. Okay ouch, that was not what they expected. But once Jason noticed them he exclaimed in excitement. The rest looked over.

"Percy!"

"Annabeth!"

"Percabeth!" They all looked at Piper, "What? It was shorter, got both their attention didn't it?"

"What are you doing guys?" Annabeth asked, trying not to sound hurt.

All of a sudden they realized how it looked.

"Oh well-"

"You see-"

Jason, in the main field of view awkwardly pointed out Reyna, "Reyna got your message."

"Reyna!" Annabeth said, "What a relief."

"Are you okay?" Percy asked her.

Now that Annabeth looked closer, her head still felt fuzzy, but she noticed that Reyna was covered in scratches, some healing, some that were covered in bandages.

"I have arrived, Scipio did not make the trip." She looked down, her eyes still red-rimmed and bloodshot.

"I am so sorry for your loss," Annabeth said and meant it. Having been used to seeing Percy talk to horses and pegasi she understood the friendship between a person and their horse.

"I will make sure Scipio did not die in vain." Reyna's voice was like steel. "Leo is working on the harness for the statue for when Nico will shadow-travel.

"Nico you can't!" Percy spoke up, "You aren't well."

"I'm fine, we need this," Nico said from behind the crowd. He looked relieved to see them but didn't seem to be in a talkative mood.

"But-" Percy said.

"I've tried to talk him out of it-," Hazel said but was cut off.

"Percy, it's his choice," Annabeth said, she gave him a look, they have no way of stopping Nico given where the two of them are. She's too tired to argue right now, the nap she took was only a few hours.

Percy relented.

"Sorry Hazel, you were saying," Annabeth asked.

"I just mean that we have tried to reason with him, but Reyna has promised to look after him. It won't be one trip but multiple trips, we've had some time to talk about this."

"I will look after Nico," Reyna confirmed solemnly.

Realizing that they needed to get down to business before the mist evaporated, Annabeth said, "We need a way off Cape Matapan."

"Wait, you're where?" Jason asked.

"The Gates of Hades."

They all turned to Nico.

"Hades talks," Nico explained simply. "It's where it's said Herakles went to kidnap Cerberus."

"Isn't Cerberus in-," Percy began saying.

"Yes he is, but he can be in multiple places at once. He needed to guard places and with multiple entrances, there needs to be more than one guard."

"But we didn't see him."

"You wouldn't, he hasn't needed to guard that entrance since the Second World War. Still, it was a myth. It was, really, a snake in the cave. People just reinterpreted it as Cerberus."

"Huh?"

"It's a myth thing, just go with it," Nico said. "But if you want to know the longer version it's more complicated. Herakles did kidnap Cerberus, Hades was mad and sent a giant snake in its place, the one that originally guarded that entrance. Honestly, it hurts my brain to think about it because of how long it took me to get a straight answer from Hades on Cerberus when I asked why I couldn't play fetch with him."

Annabeth didn't know what was more disturbing, that a snake was napping near the entrance full of tourists or that Nico wanted to play fetch with a three-headed dog and couldn't because the dog had a full-time job.

"So do you think you'll be able to pick us up?" Percy asked.

"They might not be able to," Nico said. "You are on the tip of Greece if the Argo II goes down and then around to Athens it would take too long. They don't have time." Seeing their expressions he sighed, "I need a map."

Nico was lightly nudged by a map, he looked and saw Reyna handing him her map. He thanked her. Then, he tried to show them what he meant.

"Here is one, okay so look here," he pointed to Epirus since he only vaguely knew where they were. "This is us, as you guys know, but here-" he pointed to Cape Matapan on the middle finger of the claw-looking Peloponnese, "-is where you guys are."

Annabeth heard someone swear behind Nico.

"Talk to Leo," Annabeth advised, "but this isn't looking good."

"What if a few of us go to pick you up?" Hazel asked.

"Who?" Jason asked her.

"Me," Hazel saw their surprise. "Look, you saw in the House of Hades, I can control the Mist, or at least enough that maybe I can avoid monsters. It would be only me, and I would have Arion. We'll be back before you know it."

"No way!" Frank said, "If you're going, then so am I. I can fly, Arion won't be the best transport for two injured demigods." As if realizing, the group looked closer at them. Beyond what was washed away in the Mediterranean Sea, there were enough marks to tell they went through Tartarus and back. Percy still sported a nasty scar on his shoulder from being stabbed. It looked like the underworld rivers cauterized the wound, but the journey still left a visible mark on him. Annabeth was still leaning on one leg. When she moved, her knee sometimes felt weird and awkward. It wasn't ideal but at least there didn't seem to be any neurological or bone damage that she could see. Overall, they were still standing.

"One injured," Percy corrected, "The seawater helped, it's Annabeth I'm worried about."

"We'll pick you up," Hazel said confidently, "Don't worry about this, just know we are coming for you. You are not alone and we miss you guys. Your friends do too."

At first, Annabeth didn't understand but then she remembered Bob, Damasen and Small Bob. She was so relieved that they were fine that she didn't really think to worry about their safety above ground.

The trio stepped into the already shrinking field of view. "Hi!" There was a lot of waving and 'see you soon's before the mist faded completely into the aether. She guessed the Trio wanted Percy and Annabeth to get a chance to finally talk it out with their friends after seeing them for so long.

.

.

.

Percy looked at Annabeth, "Now what?"

A shuffling behind them alerted them to intruders, "Well how about: surrender? The Earth goddess has been waiting for her favourite sacrifices-to-be."

Percy and Annabeth turned around to see half a dozen of the living dead pointing spears and swords at them.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that this is really late the transition to e-learning wasn't easy for some classes. At least exams are over now. I hope everyone is doing well.

Funny story, I thought I knew which location I would use (on Cape Matapan/Tainaron/Tenaro/Taenarum), but there are multiple places on the site. Another option was Aornum in Thesprotis (in Epirus) but it's in a list of mistaken beliefs held by Greeks so thanks Pausanias, but I'm going to go with the stuff on Herakles for this.

If I make any mistakes, just tell me and I'll try to fix them. Keep in mind, I'm from Canada and using Google Maps for this. I wasn't sure if I should use the Caves of Diros or the Death Oracle of Poseidon but Google Maps is really not ideal for this. Still, if anyone is bored there are photos on the caves on Google Maps.


	5. Chapter 5

"_The Lacedaemonians [Spartans] had once raised up some Helot suppliants from the temple of Poseidon at Taenarus, led them away and slain them; for which they believe the great earthquake at Sparta to have been a retribution._" Thuc. 1.128.1

... . .-.. .-.. -

Percy felt like schist. Even with the jump into the water, he still felt the aches. _Guess the Tartarus full-body poison-air and fire-water treatment doesn't get healed that easily._ Still, the difference was pretty noticeable because now he hurt more. Now that his nerves remembered how to function, he can actually feel the burn.

His day didn't get any better when they got attacked by extras from the Walking Dead.

"Why don't you surrender?" Percy countered. They just all looked at him and then at each other like: _Is this guy for real?_ _Who died and made this guy in charge?_

"No, you surrender," the one with a more intact plate reiterated. He tried to puff out his chest, but that only made his rotting flesh open further and allow maggots and worms to pour out.

_Yuck_, Percy thought, "Someone needs a new mortician because your current one didn't give you the full body makeup treatment." Percy hoped that if he kept talking maybe he could find a way to get them out of this. They were both recovering from Tartarus, by the look and feel of it, wounds and injuries inflicted in Tartarus didn't heal like normal. Maybe it was the air they breathed there, and the water they drank. Ya know, radiation style.

"What's wrong with my complexion?" the guy asked as if insulted.

"Well, it just comes on a bit strong?" _Yeah, the BO doesn't help any_, Percy silently added. He felt around for the sea. The waters were still reacting to the approaching storm.

"You're just jealous we came back from the dead, godspawn," another soldier argued.

"We're fine with our natural status in life, thank you," Percy said, "Besides, I can't afford life insurance."

"Oh, Gaea has fantastic life insurance," a frazzled soldier spoke up, "or she did until someone closed the Doors of Death. Way to go loser, you just couldn't have waited until after my _kalos kagathos*_ boyfriend came through could you?"

"That's it. You, no more stalling," the leader said to Percy, then turning to the soldier that spoke out, "and you. Stop talking about your boyfriend, Agathon. We get it, he's a ten, you found higher love, stop acting like such an Athenian. Business, then pleasure. Got it?"

The poor chastised undead soldier looked down, "Sorry, Arastos, sir," Agathon muttered.

Rolling his eyes the leader faced Percy and Annabeth, "Surrender."

"Nope."

"Oh, for the love of Ares," the soldier was exasperated, "Look. We really would love to have our revenge, but Gaea needs you. So either you come quietly or we break your knees and elbows and drag your sorry fleshy body all the way to Athens."

_Banter's over, then, _Percy thought. No way is he letting them hurt Annabeth. She looked like she thought the same thing about him.

"Wait, but what do you mean 'have your revenge'?" Annabeth asked. Her voice carrying all the way to another pair of Spartans climbing down to support the half a dozen who surrounded them. Percy took that chance to look around subtly and try to send a message to any sea creature around. _HELP! SOS! Sea of Poseidon in danger! We have drachmas! _The last one he hoped wouldn't result in bartering. That would just make them lose time.

"Poseidon, Earthshaker, killed many of us, even though we worshipped him," the leader said, his troops nodded.

"He got angry with the Spartan _ephors _and took it out on all of us," Agathon said. "It wasn't fair, I wasn't even with the group that killed those helots near Poseidon's temple. If he wanted to get angry with the top-brass, he could have spared the ordinary soldiers. Instead, he killed me and my boyfriend."

A few soldiers muttered in accord like "Over Helots! They are not even free!" and "They didn't even die in the temple!" another agreed "They temple wasn't polluted, they died a distance away from the temple!"

"As if you don't know, half-blood," another spoke up from the back, "We were told you were a daughter of Athena, so you should know."

The leader finally spoke up after they let off some steam, throwing insults at Percy and his parentage, "Nothing personal, but we need to get his attention and you happen to be the closest thing in reach. I can't believe how lucky we are."

"But, that was so long ago," Percy said, "Why now?"

"Gaea gave us a chance, she understood that the gods were petty and didn't deserve the power they had. We worshipped them, and for what? We want them to know before Gaea destroys them that they are nothing without us. Honour meant everything to us, look where that got us: dying for someone else's mistake."

"Well," Percy gave Annabeth a nod and grabbed her hand in a vise. They weren't going to get anything more from the soldiers. "Free advice, don't try to corner a son of Poseidon near the sea," Percy said releasing the Mediterranean Sea calling it out from far to attack the undead.

The sea obeyed and crashed over his head but would have toppled Annabeth if Percy hadn't tackled her to the ground. He formed an air bubble around her and let the waves recede and take them out to sea.

... - .- -.- / ... .- ..-. .

"You are not going alone," Frank told Hazel. After the IM Jason had run to talk to Leo on the Argo II while Frank and Hazel walked off to the side to talk.

"You are needed here, it will only be a quick trip for me. Like Percy said, only one of them is injured," Hazel said, "Besides it's not like you can outrun Arion."

Frank felt so great after the latest adventures and being promoted to praetor, but he felt like this is the work of a lifetime. He didn't trust himself. He understood honour and duty but this isn't just a few short quests. This is a way of living, and to do that he would have to constantly prove it. If he didn't go with Hazel, he might just end up getting sidelined again. He couldn't let that happen, he wanted to pull his weight. He finally understood who he was meant to be.

"I need to do this," Frank countered trying to express what this mission meant to him.

Hazel seemed to recognize something in his eyes. She sighed, nodded and looked away, "Let's talk to the crew how things look so far." She looped her arm through his.

Frank knew she didn't agree with him. _Pluto_, she probably thought he thought she wasn't capable, but gods, she knew that wasn't it, right? He discarded that thought.

Leo and Jason were talking about the trip and Leo thought he figured out what they would do to get to Athens.

"-the thing is that path would mean having to fly over land and the Argo II can only go so high. Overwater is longer but it would avoid the mountains," Leo said to Jason.

"Okay so-" Jason stopped when he saw Hazel and Frank, "Hey, you guys ready?"

"Yeah," Frank replied, "how's planning going."

"We're going over options." Leo replied, "At the least we know we could meet up at fastest route for you would be to cross by land but if you get knocked off your horse, you would be in trouble. The other option is longer, by sea, but it might be quicker if you factor the likelihood of fewer delays..."

"Corinth it is then," Hazel said, "We trust that you chose the best route."

"Okay then," Leo clapped his hands, trying to act all casual and not like he might have potentially miscalculated given that it's Gaea his friends were up against, "I'll get the rigging up but how about we send off our pals first?" Leo compromised.

.-.. .. -. . -... .-. . .- -.-

Leo fiddled with the harness that he made for Nico and co. Damasen and Bob helped out it all together faster. When he offered to help. Hazel noticed that Nico said he would do the rest himself before Bob offered to help. Frank, like Hazel, had a backpack over her shoulders with all they would need for their quest.

With that came the goodbyes. Hazel hugged Nico and told him to take care. Nico made her and Frank promise the same.

"See you when all this is done," Hazel said. Nico simply nodded.

"Then let's get you on the ship," she heard Leo say to Damasen and Bob.

"No sweat!" Leo said smiling excitedly, trying to act nonchalant. Hazel noticed that he really wanted to get back on board to do whatever he had in mind. Hazel wasn't sure if it was their flight plan or something else that was keeping his mind occupied.

After a signal to those below, Leo lowered the ship and with a lot of help from Jason and Frank, they got the giant onboard the ship. Bob and Small Bob, meanwhile, used the ladder after Bob gave Leo his word that Small Bob wouldn't rip up the rope ladder.

... .- .-. .-. -.- / .-. . .- -.. .. -. -.

Percy shifted the water so that it pulled him and Annabeth further out to sea a good 20 metres. As he momentarily looked over his shoulder, he saw a lot of soaking undead Spartan soldiers floundering like newborn horses. He saw that they were still planning to throw spears and swords at them.

It looked like they were themselves too scared to venture into the water, maybe there was something about the water that scared them.

For a second he thought they would be able to evade and then it happened, he saw one soldier climbing down the hill; he realized they called for backup and the backup was a huge snake.

Percy looked to Annabeth. "You okay, Wise Girl?"

Annabeth nodded and asked him, "Is there a way we can lose the sea monster?" She looked down.

Below them were some sand. That was it. Clear sand. Well, there goes that plan of hiding in some coral. Percy pushed them out further to buy them some time to get a better idea. Running from the snake would do no good but stalling might make a difference.

He looked at Annabeth while getting the sea to move them farther from shore, but she was thinking.

"Do you think you can grab some sand?" Annabeth asked.

"Uhh, yeah," Percy said, "What are you thinking?"

"When the snake gets here, throw it at the snake," Annabeth said.

"I'll do you one better," Percy said, "Let's make a sandcastle."

Annabeth just rolled her eyes, "Only you would think of sandcastles at a time like this. Whatever you're thinking. Do it." She grabbed her bone sword and got ready to go fishing.

However fast he thought he could get him and Annabeth to travel, the snake was faster. Percy looked to see that the snake had covered the distance faster than he expected.

As the snake drew nearer, he noticed it had a collar around its neck, well, the part that's behind his head, you get the idea.

Percy quickly made the water push the sand into a wall before the snake. It slammed into a wall of sand. The force of the water gave it more of a punch. As the sand dissipated, he could feel the snake thrashing; it was only stunned.

Percy took out the cap of his pen, and it turned into a sword. Just as the sea monster charged, he pushed himself forward and tried to slice off its head. When the sea monster tried to take a bite, he pushed himself off to the side. It was awkward, but he pushed off the snake in case it would try to bite him, which it did and ended up almost taking a chunk of its own neck. He pushed Annabeth to the top of the water so she could breathe in case he lost focus and the bubble popped.

Annabeth floated to the top and tried to swim away not caring if the Spartans saw them, they wouldn't be able to throw anything at them from this distance. She kept checking Percy and the sea monster to know if she should risk helping. Percy almost got caught by the snake's tail when he checked up on Annabeth. Bad idea. He ducked and pushed up some more sand to distract the snake while he tried to figure out a weak spot.

He tried to think. What could they do? Call for help?

Percy tried to send a distress call, but he didn't know if there was anyone around. _HELP! SOS! _No response. The sea monster just charged him again. He dodged the tail.

He then tried to get creative. He never tried this, but he wondered if there was a way to crush the sea monster with pressure. He called the water to him and tried to push it down.

Then a second later he realized something, _Schist! Annabeth! _He checked to make sure she wasn't underwater. He was relieved when she just kept to the top of the mountain of water.

The sea monster thrashed. It charged again this time it went for Annabeth. Percy tried to dodge, but he concentrated on the water, and it grabbed him and kept hold. He swung his sword, but it only glanced off. This snake had serious armour. He tried to strike at the links in the scales as his rib cage was getting crushed but the sea monster tossed him around until he lost the sword. Just when he felt like he would pass out the snake loosened its grip. He looked and saw that the sea did not look too deep, the water must have retreated. The other thing he noticed was that standing swimming above him.

"Hello, again, Percy," the ichthyocentaur said.

"Sup?" Percy said, trying to act natural. He looked around to see the sea monster covered in nets and surrounded by ichthyocentaurs. Percy swam up and tried to help and Arthur gave Percy his sword.

"Thanks," Percy said.

"Since you had found it," Arthur began saying, "what do you say we take this Ketos down together?"

"Ketos?" Percy asked confused.

"I meant as in the general term. Sea-monster."

"Oh." Percy elegantly replied.

He charged the sea monster and stabbed it in its mouth with Riptide with the force of water behind him. The sea monster exploded into golden dust that drifted around in the water before settling down.

"Seems we have much to talk about," Arthur said.

Percy sent an air bubble for Annabeth so she could talk too.

"We see that you are being chased by the Spartans and think that maybe we could help each other. We thank you for locating this sea monster for us. We have been trying to find it but it kept escaping us."

"Sure, no problem, we're used to being bait." Percy joked.

"Thank you for saving us from the sea monster," Annabeth said diplomatically.

Arthur seemed not to know what to say. Percy knew Arthur wanted to stay out of it but Percy decided to just be blunt, "Any chance you could help us take out the Spartans before our friends pick us up?"

Arthur agreed.

.-.. .- - . .-.

After flooding the land and drowning and dismantling the post, they all sat down to have a picnic.

"Oh gods, the brownies are so good," Percy said from the beach.

It was an odd compromise, but they got a chance to regroup and figure out where to go next.

"So where we're your plans?" Annabeth asked the icthyocentaurs underwater a distance from them.

"We would like to keep that to ourselves, all you need to know is that we are keeping the Mediterranean safe. We are headed north to Athens. We hear of monsters heading there. Our group up there will need reinforcements."

"Oh, so are we, maybe we could-" Annabeth abruptly stopped.

Percy heard hissing coming from behind them.

Both demigods got to their feet.

Amongst the cliffs they saw a large snake emerge. It was dark and camouflaged with its surroundings in the fading light.

_You have done well, son of Poseidon_, the snake said. _I have been waiting for weeks to break free. One by one I took the Spartans, but you have saved me the great deal of trouble fighting back for these Caves. _

"Your welcome?" Percy said.

_A piece of advice, I better not see you come out of that cave, again, _the enormous snake said and turned and slithered away back to its cave.

Percy breathed a sigh of relief. "So….lunch?"

"Oh yeah definitely, I'm hungry after cutting down that many Spartans," Annabeth said with a newer bandage on her arm.

.

.

.

.

A/N:

* "beautiful and good"- something they called boys. Seen on pottery and in inscriptions in a similar way someone might engrave '[name] is hot' on a wall or something.

I've updated the previous chapters since I've noticed some typos.

Also, I felt like HoO compressed a lot of character development that would take years (like in PJO) so I'm hoping to see if I'm any good at expanding on it. I'm not sure how drastically I want to differ from canon.

Anyway, I hope everyone is doing well and staying safe. If you have any suggestions, they would be greatly appreciated. I'm not even going with this fic, to be honest, it was kind of supposed to be a one-shot with them dying and the seven, maybe coping but..I've chosen the less painful option. Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
